


The Fine Art of Maritime Affection

by BeautyButterBae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 1900s, Alternate Universe - 1910s, Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Aristocracy, Arranged Marriage, Atlantic Ocean, Class Differences, Cruise Ships, Doctor Midorima Shintarou, Edwardian Period, I literally ship it, M/M, Ocean Liners, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyButterBae/pseuds/BeautyButterBae
Summary: Takao allowed himself a short cackle. “Sir, you can’t possibly say that decadent lifestyle isn’t as beautiful as it seems.”
“Oh, but it is.” Midorima rested his hands on the railing as they reached the summit of the bow of the ship. “It’s unseemly, in fact. All beauty and grace of the  riche  has died long ago. All that’s left are deals, gossip and wine.”
“That does indeed sound like a shame for Britain’s fairest class of men.” Takao smiled with understanding, crossing his forearms on the railing. “But in that case, through finding me, you might consider this night rather lucky, might you not, sir? If, as you say, escape is what you seek?”
(Aka it is 1908 and Shintaro Midorima, the twenty-year-old son of a prominent British noble is crossing the Atlantic to marry the daughter of a successful American entrepreneur. He believes his fate to be sealed, but the ocean liner by which he travels offers him a most unusual meeting with Kazunari Takao, a man of the working class. He is not aware of how the new acquaintance is about to change his life.)





	The Fine Art of Maritime Affection

**Author's Note:**

> A brief history of this fic: I initially wrote most of it in the Summer of 2015, but never got a chance to finish/publish it, as I got involved in other projects and stayed involved until now. If I am to be honest, the fic is still incomplete, but I will slowly publish what I have now (around 20k words) and will simply continue writing once I run out (assuming that I won't be occupied with another fic I'll be writing).
> 
> I was actually extremely excited when I came up with the idea for this fic and wrote a large part of it, and while my excitement has cooled over time, I'm still considerably proud of it and I do want to share it with what's left of the fandom (those of you who still read MidoTaka fics even so long after the anime and manga finished are my heroes <3). I hope to do my best in delivering the most interesting Edwardian Era AU fic I can create. ^^
> 
> PS: If you're British, forgive me. I did my best. :')

It was the morning 22nd of May, 1908, the port of Liverpool. Lord Shintaro Midorima had boarded the RMS Mauretania with his long-time butler, as well as a number of prized possessions –gifts for his-soon-to-be wife. His destination was New York City – his new home. Only 8 days separated him from his new fate.

Leaving his homeland came unexpectedly easy to him. Seeing the cliffs disappear beyond the horizon came with less gravity and pathos than he had initially predicted. He realized perfectly well the farewell wasn't his last one, and he was sure to return to England eventually. Glancing at the Channel fading away in the distance he allowed himself a sentimental nod and proceeded to more important tasks at hand. He was a man of reason, no doubt.

The first day passed unusually quickly and evening came soon. This only meant the beginning of the first decadent party of the cruise, something Midorima both anticipated and dreaded. Being the second son of a prominent British noble he had known the luxuries of the salons since childhood, and had deeply enjoyed any official occasion he were to attend. The main issue was, however, he had few acquaintances in the crowd of aristocrats present on the ship. He wasn't a master at establishing positive social relations either, so the moment he stepped into the first class lounge, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Shintaro!" he heard an enthusiastic call of a familiar voice. His uncle fetched him out of the crowd within five minutes of his entering the hall. It wasn't particularly difficult of a task, as Midorima was of the great height of 186 centimeters and with a marvelous shade of Emerald dyeing his hair and eyes. The evening was off to a fine start. He would mingle with his relatives for a fair period of time, until they introduced him to their friends and business partners. He would then be presented to the friends of friends and distant relatives and _the gentleman I used to play bridge with_ or _the lady I locked eyes with two years ago on a ball of a fellow physician._ That was the part he usually dreaded.

Before long, half of the fair dames and gents on the floor would know of the brilliant young gentleman named Midorima. The only problem was, it didn't exactly work backwards and the poor man could hardly recognize between the lord and lady of Warwick and the count and countess of Kent. Though this would only turn problematic the following nights, Midorima was certain.

After the introduction of another _dentist of the wife of a friend of my great-grandmother's son-in-law's brother_ he needed a breath of fresh air. He left the lounge, turned a corner and walked the deck until he found a bench positioned right outside of the hall. Having sat down he closed his eyes and lightly threw his head back. Even here, the voices reached his ears.

Blindly, he pulled out his pocket watch and proceeded to look at its face for a full minute. Within 60 seconds he heard his name pronounced at least twice. A third time was assumed, as many words blurred together with such a number of people in the lounge. He sighed, absentmindedly pocketing his watch. He then stood up and headed for the bow of the ship. Nothing would please him more than some silence at the moment. In the least, the sound of waves breaking against the hull would suffice, so long that it would successfully mute the loud aristocracy.

Little did he know of the man heading his direction.

It was a coincidence, really.

Takao had only just finished his shift and longed to watch the stars for a bit on the main deck before heading to his cabin for the night. Yet as he stretched his arms behind his head on the way, he noticed a weak glimmer from underneath one of the neatly lined benches. Upon closer investigation, he discovered it was a silver pocket watch. Undoubtedly, it was of the expensive variety - an heirloom, perhaps. He turned his head in search of the owner. A little way down the deck was pacing a well-dressed man - the most likely victim of carelessness, which caused him to lose the object in the first place.

Takao immediately started towards him.

"Sir, might this be your watch?" he asked as soon as he caught up.

Midorima turned around reluctantly, finding the source of the voice. He briefly palmed his waistcoat. His pocket watch was indeed missing. Adjusting his spectacles, the taller man took a closer look at the finding in the hand of the stranger.

"Ah, yes indeed, it is mine. I must have dropped it on accident." Midorima admitted, picking up his belonging and placing it back in its proper place. "Thank you."

Takao only smiled. "At your service."

The taller nodded, as if to send him away, yet the male remained, a sudden thought crossing his features.

"Sir, do excuse my boldness," he finally spoke. "but wouldn't it be far safer to keep it on a chain? It would be a pity to lose such a fantastic pocket watch on accident."

"You are absolutely correct." Midorima admitted coolly "But it seems I have forgotten all my chains back in England."

A small nervous smile crossed his lips. He wasn't exactly in the mood to discuss pocket watch chains at the moment. Or his terrible habits of forgetting the most basic things, for that matter.

"If you wish, sir, I can lend you my chain." The stranger suggested, the genuine smile still bright on his lips.

Only then did Midorima bother to examine the clothing of the savior of his watch. He wore a rather rundown graphite waistcoat, and a soot-stained yellow button-up shirt, which most likely used to be white some half a decade ago. He also fitted a pair of simple, yet sturdy slacks with large pockets, which the man kept his hands in for the most part. A few patches could be seen in the trousers upon closer investigation and he appeared to be wearing suspenders. A rather typical outfit for the slightly better-off working class. Midorima made the assumption he was a second class passenger at best. Even so, to his waistcoat was certainly attached a silver chain, leading into his pocket. It seemed to be of good quality too, though appeared most unfitting to the rest of the dress.

The taller man knitted his brows. Takao chuckled.

"Do not fret, sir, I haven't stolen it. It was a gift from my father."

Midorima shook his head. His expressions were a little too easy to read, he learned. "Forgive me, that was not the impression I wanted to give you. But I cannot accept it."

"Oh, but I insist." The shorter man flashed another smile. "I was planning on selling it anyway after my pocket watch stopped. It may be hardly what a fine gentleman like yourself deserves, but it's far better than risking the loss of your watch, sir."

The noble somehow expected the tone of the stranger to be more mocking than it truly was. The working class was hardly ever polite to him. Though in this case, he could also blame the shine in his grey eyes. Midorima found it most unusual, albeit somewhat compelling.

"It is a perfectly fine chain." The taller argued. "I am only afraid I might fail to return it to you."

"That's not a problem, sir." The stranger grinned warmly, detaching the chain from his clothing. "If that happens, you may keep it."

Midorima rolled his eyes, lightly raising the corners of his lips. "I cannot argue with you, can I?"

"You said it, sir." Takao laughed, passing the chain into his open hand.

"Thank you." He nodded, swiftly attaching the chain to his watch and waistcoat. "Though I consider you far too kind."

"The world is full of good-for-nothing bastards, sir. If I have a choice, I'd rather be too kind." He smiled another time, before turning his back to leave. There was something striking about his words, something charming about his smile that moved something inside Midorima. Suddenly, he became convinced this stranger was no ordinary part of the working class.

"Please, wait." He raised his voice.

Much later, he sometimes wondered what would happen if he hadn't called out to him that moment. How much his life would have changed if he would have let him go just like that. How different would his fate be if he hadn't spoken those two short words. For that one instant shaped the story of his life far more than he could ever anticipate, more than any of the other seemingly innocuous actions in his life.

"Yes?" the dark-haired man turned around, anticipation in his eyes.

"May I hear your name?"

The stranger chuckled yet again. "Kazunari Takao, sir."

"Shintaro Midorima." The taller replied with a polite nod and watched as the other man bowed in reply.

"Then Kazunari Takao," Midorima began, his throat suddenly feeling dry "may I have one more request?"

"Yes?" Takao waited patiently, an excited sparkle growing in his silver-blue eyes and his smile widening.

Midorima inhaled, the words hesitating to leave his mouth as a flush colored his cheeks.

"Could you become my conversational partner for the rest of the night?" he pronounced with a large exhale.

"Of course." A genuine grin crossed his lips as he tilted his head lightly. "I'd be much obliged to."

And thus, by complete coincidence, began their story.

* * *

 

As they headed for the bow of the ship, where they could enjoy the silence broken only by sound of the waves against the steel of the ship and the gentle tunes of the band from the main hall, Takao was the first one to dare speak up. "Sir, may I ask a question?"

"Naturally." Replied Midorima, lightly turning his head in the direction of the speaker.

"Why did you choose me to make conversation with? I am certain that in the lounge there are many far more…" he paused to think of the most fitting word. "Appropriate persons for that purpose."

"Do you speak of that gathering of pompous nobility? Oh, they are hardly appropriate for anything as of late, much less conversation." Midorima threw a glance behind his shoulder, eyeing the mass of people with disdain. "It is precisely that you are not one of them which makes you fit for talk of any sort."

"You sound frustrated, sir. What might be the cause of that, if I may ask?" Takao questioned with care, his eyes travelling to the noble beside him. He couldn't hide the small smirk creeping up on his lips. He was always fascinated by upper class gossip.

"And frustrated I am." He released an exasperated sigh. "Although there is no particular reason for this state. Perhaps I have had too much to drink and it's only my true disillusioned nature speaking through me."

"Disillusioned?" the shorter man allowed himself a short cackle. "Sir, you can't possibly say that decadent lifestyle isn't as beautiful as it seems."

"Oh, but it is." He rested his hands on the handrail as they reached the summit of the bow. "It's unseemly, in fact. All beauty and grace of the _riche_ has died long ago. All that's left are deals, gossip and wine."

"That does indeed sound like a shame for Britain's fairest class of men." Takao smiled with understanding, crossing his forearms on the railing. "But in that case, through finding me, you might consider this night rather lucky, might you not, sir? If, as you say, escape is what you seek?"

"Those are some brave words I'm hearing." The noble scoffed, a shadow of a smile on his lips, as he reached to adjust his spectacles.

"My apologies, sir. I did not mean to offend-" the raven-haired was quick to bow his head and hope to appease his new highly positioned acquaintance. Although with his pride and confidence, he had always hated begging like a street dog, he was forced to adjust to his speaker's status and could hardly allow himself such a casual tone. Just when he had come to terms with the fact the noble might cut the conversation short at that moment, he was surprised to hear his next words.

"No need to apologize, sir. I can hardly be offended tonight." He threw the shorter a glance, and although his features seemed cold, there was something kind in his emerald eyes. "In all honesty, I am fascinated by what I might hear. We might as well ignore formalities, for practicality's sake."

"That's certainly a relief to hear, sir." Takao sighed blissfully. "But I must disappoint you, as I believe there is nothing of particular interest in my life. Much less anything curious in what I might say."

"On the contrary. Your existence is a mystery to me. I would love to learn more, if only to forget my own worries." He spoke calmly, eyes half lidded, yet there was something incredibly melancholic in his voice. "Like the reason you were strolling on the first class deck."

"Ah, well of course, you would ask that, sir." Takao laughed nervously, lightly scratching the back of his neck. "Of course, that requires an explanation. As you may have noticed, I'm not exactly a first class passenger."

"Admittedly, by now both of us realize that your stay here may be considered… Unwelcome, to say the least." Midorima affirmed coolly, allowing his gaze to fix on the rather flustered features of the raven-haired.

"Yes, doubtlessly, that would be the case if I were simply a second or third class passenger, freely wandering about the first class deck." He nodded, an anxious smile lightly spread upon his lips. "However being a part of the crew grants me this privilege, so long as I am not a bother to the first class passengers."

"Oh, so you are a member of the crew?" the taller straightened his back all of a sudden. "Perhaps I should offer you my apologies for falsely assuming your trespassing?"

"No, no, there is no need, no need at all, sir." Takao was taken aback to the point of fumbling with words, while attempting to remain polite and bowing his head lightly. "You already treat me far better than most of the nobility I have had the honor of meeting."

"As a fellow human being, there is no reason for me to refuse granting you the basic respect." Midorima shrugged with a deep sigh, placing his forearms back on the railing. "But I may assume that you have been treated as a 'bother' by men of similar position to mine?"

"If I may be perfectly honest, yes. I can hardly recall how many times I've been called a mongrel." The raven-haired slowly relaxed his shoulders as his tense expression turned into a lighter, more playful smirk. Some force told him he could act at ease around this particular gentleman. "Though I still cannot forget having champagne thrown at me."

He allowed himself a short chuckle before Midorima quickly turned to face him, wide-eyed and disbelieving. "You can't possibly mean to say that someone pitched a glass of champagne at you?"

"Oh, no, not at all." He waved his hand dismissively, silently lulling the taller into releasing a sigh of relief. "It was actually a whole bottle of white wine they chucked at me, if I remember correctly."

In an instant Midorima's eyes shot open, almost glowing with ferocity in the dark of the night, as his body shifted toward the lounge, as if the culprit was among the crowd at that particular moment. He held his breath and tightened his fists, all the while gnashing his teeth in silent wrath. However, this sudden outburst was a short-lived one, and he soon released the air kept in his lungs and turned back to his speaker.

"Calling you a mongrel when they're no better than street mutts themselves." He mumbled under his breath, shaking his head helplessly. "I am certain you see now why it is that I am frustrated."

"I can indeed, sir." Takao nodded with a content smile. "Although it is a great pleasure to know that there is a compassionate soul out there that seems to care so much for the likes of me."

"For all the hard work you must perform, this is the least you deserve." He pronounced in his somber tone, closing his eyes, as if to forget the ridiculous injustice of the reality known to him. "But while we're on the topic, would you like to share with me what job you take up on this ship?"

"Oh, of course. Although I don't have any fixed position. Labor worker, engineer, telegrapher, amateur journalist, even a waiter." The raven-haired leaned over the railing as if he were observing all of his professions displayed somewhere on the dark horizon. "Whatever's necessary, I'll be it."

"And what are you now?" Midorima asked with genuine interest, his expression softening at the sight of the man's lightheartedness, which was nearly contagious. Remaining upset in his company felt like a terrible crime.

"As of late, I suppose I shovel coal into furnaces to get this beauty going." His fingers lightly stroked over the polished wood covering the steel bar of the railing. "Although that wasn't the original plan. But I don't really mind. I also operate the telegraph on board. That's how we get the latest information from the continent for the daily articles in our quasi newspaper. The passengers really fancy being up to date even in travel."

"That sounds like an incredible amount of work. I am most impressed." He admitted in deep thought, staring off into the ocean. "But what was the original plan, if I may ask?"

"Oh, you see, sir, originally, I was meant to be a waiter on this route instead of working with the engines, but as I was also a part of the group inspecting the machinery, I noticed a curious detail. One of the laborers down in the furnaces had a terrible, virtually incessant cough. The others said he was suffering from asthma or the sort, and all the coal dust and the soot were really taking a toll on his lungs. He was a young boy too, not even in his twenties. I was absolutely certain the poor fellow would die there within the first twenty-four hours if no one intervened." He spoke with a clear, dramatic tone, maintaining eye contact with the noble at all times, as if his silver-blue eyes could project the image into Midorima's own. "And thus, I decided to switch places with him. Lil' Jimmy's working somewhere in the lounge as we speak. He's a cute blond boy, you'll certainly notice him during the next few days, sir. If only you could have seen how pleased he was…"

"Ha!" the taller scoffed briefly, an ironic smile almost finding its way to his lips. "Of all the highly-born people on that floor, you seem to be most noble. It is as admirable as it is tragic. However you, sir, have my utmost respect."

"I do not find myself befitting of such high praise, sir, but I am most grateful for your appreciation." Takao nodded, closing his eyes in modesty. "But after all, I only did what I myself considered right. There isn't much to it."

"On the contrary, if more people went by your system of values, this world could be a better place." A shadow of a smile crossed his lips as he focused his gaze on the light, pleasant features of the raven-haired. Only now did he take the time to notice the fair beauty of his face which presented itself to him in the dim light of the deck.

"But isn't that also true for yourself, sir?" Takao suggested, flashing a nearly coquettish smile. "If a larger part of nobility stopped treating the lower classes as vermin and began, at least to a small degree, considering us equal humans to themselves, maybe life could be better for all of us?"

"I am genuinely surprised it seems so difficult to them in the first place." His expression appeared far more aloof than before, as if his thoughts carried his mind to some faraway place, beyond the waves and the dark waters of the ocean. "After all-"

A sudden loud sneeze interrupted his discerning speech and Midorima was quick to look at Takao with faint worry.

"Ah, forgive me, sir." Takao nodded in apology. "The wind seems to be picking up."

Only now did the taller take notice of the chilliness of the night breeze and, after a brief examination of the raven-haired's clothing, became painfully aware of the fact that the man he was sharing conversation with was terribly underdressed for the weather. He silently clenched his fists in concern.

Without a second thought, he removed his tailcoat in one swift motion and placed it on the shoulders of the raven-haired. The silver-blue eyes stared at him, bewildered, forcing him to glance away from the man.

"But, sir… There's no need." He started awkwardly, feeling a light smile spread on his lips as he searched the taller's features for answers. "The wind isn't that much of an issue, really."

"If I were to catch a cold, I could stow away in my cabin unpunished, away from the mass of people I have seen once or twice in my life. If you were to catch a cold you wouldn't get paid." Midorima explained briefly, slowly adjusting his spectacles. "As long as I have a say in the matter, I will not allow the latter scenario."

Takao could hardly hold back a chuckle pushing against his lips and allowed it spill quietly into the night. "I shall accept your courtesy then, sir. I must confess, I deeply appreciate your care for my wellbeing." He carefully filled the sleeves of the coat, feeling the think (and, surely, expensive) fabric caress his arms.

"My conscience wouldn't grant me a minute of sleep tonight if I were to ignore your condition." The taller stated in his matter of fact manner, that somehow seemed customary to him.

"Ah, I see. That is indeed a fair reason. You certainly live up to the name of a gentleman." The raven-haired nodded, a smirk on his lips and his tone almost teasing "Though returning to our previous topic, I'm afraid I don't have any more fascinating background information to share with you, sir."

"But there is more, isn't there? Like the reason you're travelling to New York?" Midorima questioned with unhidden interest.

"Oh, same reason as always. Work. Especially that seasonal jobs are opening up in New York some time about now." He placed his hands back on the railing, allowing a faint smile to rise to his lips as he noticed the sleeves of the coat were still too long for his hands to peek out of the garment.

"Your dedication to work is admirable." The taller sighed, seeing that Takao was clearly content with his tight schedule. He fixed his eyes on the man once more and could hardly suppress a smile on his lips from the sight of his agreeable expression.

"Someone has to feed the family after all. It's not that we're particularly poor, but my mother and sister hardly make enough on their own. Ever since my father had passed on, life has gotten a bit rougher for the three of us." The raven-haired released a deeper breath, however a light smirk remained on his lips. "Although, to be fair, I don't really mind. I never had any grand plans for the future and perhaps all of the work and travel could bring me some opportunities? And even if it won't, it's still far better than staying in good ol' Southampton. Besides, I really enjoy the variety of positions I get to occupy. I find it all quite amusing."

Midorima only stared in silent awe, considering the rarity of such a stance on the topic of hard work, coming directly from an active member of the working class. His previous hunch wasn't mistaken; this man really was different from the rest of his kind. And different in a most alluring way, reflecting even in the unusual fairness of his features.

"But what about you, sir?" Takao picked up the conversation from the dusts of the odd silence. "What is your profession, if I may ask?"

"Oh, I am about to become a physician in Bellevue Hospital Center." The taller answered, hasting to look to the raven-haired, seemingly caught off guard. The man only whistled, impressed.

"Ol' Bellevue is as prestigious as you can get in New York. You must be a fantastic doctor, sir." Takao inclined his eyebrows, only watching the man in mild awe, mixed with a certain sense of pride to have made the acquaintance of such a skilled and highly-positioned man.

"Oh, no, not at all." Midorima shook his head with traces of a self-ridiculing smile. "I've only recently finished my studies. I'm certain I'll only be treated as an assistant."

"You can say that, sir, but they don't take any brat who's finished uni into Bellevue." He chuckled lightly. "I'm certain you'll become a renowned physician within a few weeks or so. In any case, I wish you best of luck."

"Thank you, that is most kind of you." The taller performed a brief bow, before lifting the corners of his lips lightly.

"But apart from your workplace, is there anything else waiting for you in New York?" Takao inquired in curiosity.

"I am to be wed to the daughter of a prominent American entrepreneur." His expression suddenly stiffened as his voice became threaded with melancholy, and the raven-haired felt inclined to wait with the premature congratulations. "To a woman with whom… I have not yet exchanged a single word."

"Arranged marriage?" Takao inferred from the dark, solemn aura surrounding the noble. "I'd offer you my deepest congratulations, sir, if not for the fact that you don't seem particularly pleased about this issue."

"Indeed, I'm afraid you are correct. In fact, the sole thought of the vows pains me." Midorima sighed deeply, lowering his chin to his palm, which rested on the wood of the railing by his elbow. His general dolorous state, vacant expression and silent staring into the darkness of the ocean suddenly fell into place, as Takao realized the sole cause of his behavior. He felt a light sting in his chest.

"It's a pity great fellows like you are wasted on making business overseas…" he sighed in response, hoping to find a better answer in the hushed emerald eyes of the man angled away from him.

"Perhaps it's not even about that. I do not particularly mind helping my father establish good relations with American corporation. I suppose it's a much more… human thing. Will she even fancy me?" the inquisitive eyes turned to Takao the instant he wished to see more of the majestic shade of green. "I don't even know her age. I myself, have lived only for twenty years so far. I don't have the necessary experience in relationships deeper than friendships. I know little about women. I can be terribly dull sometimes, too. Would she even tolerate my looks?"

Takao allowed himself a warm, encouraging smile. "Although I know nothing of the other factors you mentioned, I can most sincerely assure you, sir, that you are an exquisitely beautiful individual."

"You must be kidding. Please stop, it only makes me feel worse…" the taller immediately turned his head away, seeming even more dejected than before. The raven-haired's heart clenched.

"Not at all, sir!" he called out, grabbing Midorima's forearm, thus forcing him to look at him once more. "I have never been so serious as I am now. And I truly mean it. You, sir, are one of the most—if not _the_ most—beautiful man I have ever had the honor to witness with my own eyes. In your beauty, you are unique, sir. The only woman who could deny the charm of your looks would be a blind one. Hell, I would gladly trade places with your wife, only to be able to watch and admire you day by day."

Midorima stood dumbfounded, his mouth slightly agape and a warm sensation spreading on his cheeks. He opened and closed his lips a few times before clearing his throat and lightly removing the other man's hand from his arm.

"That was… Most flattering. Certainly underserved, but I do appreciate your words." He spoke slowly considering every word. He could feel his heart pound in his chest at an unusual pace. Such an absolutely shameless statement, yet so pleasing and soothing to the mind that the noble almost wished to hear more.

"Ah- Forgive me, sir." Only after seeing his reaction did Takao realize the essence of his words and how odd they must have sounded. "But I only spoke what I believe to be true. Your wife will not be disappointed, I'm sure. You also seem to be a man of high intellect and she is bound to fancy that. You will prove to be a great husband."

"Do you really think so, sir? You hardly know me, after all." He demanded with utmost curiosity. His voice seemed restless, and yet there was a certain tinge of hope in it, as if all he desired was for his virtues to be affirmed at least once more.

"But of course! My good sir, I can tell even by this short contact that you are different, better even, from all the other men of your status. And you can trust me in this judgment – I've been often told that I'm a great judge of character." The raven-haired cheered with a proud smile. He had not the slightest idea that these feelings were absolutely mutual. "So please, sir, do not be so harsh on yourself. You are the perfect man for a husband and you needn't worry about this issue any longer. Have I yet dispelled your doubts?"

"Yes." A faint smile rose to Midorima's lips "Yes, I suppose you have. Of course, I'm still concerned about a number of things, like what sort of person is my fiancée and will I get along with her family and the sort, but you have certainly helped. I'm grateful, to tell the truth. It might be a small thing, but it is of value to me."

"I'm glad I could be of use, in that case." Takao smiled lightly, briefly closing his eyes. He felt he could suspend his polite bows of the head as the noble was hardly facing him and in fact seemed to be watching the small waves forming across the dark waters. The raven-haired joined him in silence, laying his chin on his folded arms and breathing in the cool moist air, listening to the rhythm of the ship breaking through the surface of the ocean.

"Do you like it?" the taller suddenly raised his voice, turning his head to the raven-haired.

"Pardon?" he was thrown off guard, not quite knowing what the man was addressing.

"The ocean. Do you like it?" Midorima gave the sparse explanation.

"Not any more than any other body of water." He chuckled under his breath. "If you mean a sailor-like affection for the sea then I suppose I don't have much of that. But I do like it. It's inspiring in some ways. Although… there is one thing I love about oceans. The ships that cross them."

He flashed Midorima a charming grin and the other couldn't help responding with a gentle raising of the corners of his lips.

"I can't deny, there is something spectacular about ocean liners." He nodded in appreciation. "Is this why you choose to work on them?"

"I suppose it's one of the reasons." The raven-haired spoke enthusiastically, realizing he could freely converse on one of his favorite topics. There was a certain understanding in Midorima's emerald eyes, which now seemed brighter than before. He was fascinated by what Takao had to say. And not in the polite, upper class sort of way, but he seemed to hold genuine interest in the conversation. Whether it was the rarity of the occasion of talking to someone of a different class or the plain amusement of listening to the excited banter of simple folk was anyone's guess, yet Takao was convinced that the man was interested in his person in particular and wasn't merely attempting to pass time. The thought pleased him to no end.

Soon, both of them lost track of time (although Midorima could be easily blamed for this, as he was the only one between the two of them with a functioning watch) and let the conversation flow for a long while. They could hardly tell whether it was one hour or three, as they spent the time fervently discussing marine vehicles, Takao's occupations, general travels, America, Midorima's anecdotes of the noble life (which, as it turned out, was far more hilarious and far less noble than the raven-haired had imagined) and general outlooks on the reality that surrounded them.

By the moment when the cold breeze slowly became unbearable for the taller and he was about to excuse himself for the night, Takao noticed that the person he began speaking to some few hours earlier was very different to the man he talked with now. The Midorima with which he currently spoke was far more relaxed, at ease and even sharing small smiles with him as he made his usual silly remarks. He would have never thought the tall, cold stature of the man that initially asked him for a polite conversation could be same person. He silently hoped it was his influence. Otherwise, he would be pleased to acknowledge that the man seemed to be capable of opening up to him, if only by a small, nearly irrelevant bit.

It wasn't long before the raven-haired noticed an occasional light shiver passing through Midorima's body. He knew it was the correct time to finish the already long conversation.

"Sir, you seem rather cold." He observed bluntly. "I suggest we should return to our respective cabins for the night."

"Oh, no, I'm fine, really, we needn't go yet." He denied his quivering state promptly.

"Sir, I can't keep you here like this. Please, allow me to do this for your own good. We have talked plenty tonight. Both of us need rest for another busy day. Isn't it so?" Takao persisted convincingly. Midorima could hardly deny that his eyelids began feeling heavy at some recent moment. He felt his resolve melt as he hesitantly gave in.

"Forgive me. Ending such a fine conversation for such a reason is…" his voice paused as another shiver overcame his body. He shook his head helplessly. "Forgive me."

"No need to worry, sir, I understand." He smiled in his incredibly bright way that seemed to enlighten the darkness of the night and the taller felt, that if only he could keep smiling, the warmth of this small gesture would keep both of them warm.

Meanwhile, the raven-haired removed the all-too-comfortable tail coat and passed it back to its owner with a bow of the head. "If I am to be perfectly fair," he spoke, his silver-blue eyes gazing deep into Midorima's wonderful shade of green "In my twenty-four-year-old life, you are the first noble to show me such kindness. I say, you really deserve your title, sir."

"Oh, no not at all, it was my pleasure." The taller bowed in return as a small smirk crept onto Takao's lips seeing how this action seemed somewhat awkward and uncoordinated in the man, due to lack of practice. There was something sweet and innocent in the clunkiness of his movements.

"I thank you for the most pleasant conversation, sir." Takao spoke gently, slowly beginning to take his leave, before noticing that the man still held something he desired to say.

"You needn't… address me with those honorifics, sir." He expressed slowly, only slightly looking away from the man, as if the sight of his face was too frightening to even attempt such an action, yet his eyes kept dragging back to his figure with childish curiosity. "I am younger and less experienced at life than you are. I do not care for the difference in status. I want you to address me as your equal, not your superior."

The raven-haired couldn't help smiling at the demand, which indeed sounded like an order from a privileged man rather than an equal. He momentarily ignored that fact and responded politely. "I could disagree with that statement, but I shall do my best, sir. But I might relapse into my old habits, so forgive me, if that ever happens."

"Thank you, I am glad to hear that." He nodded respectfully, as if their roles suddenly changed. "And I thank you for tonight."

"Yes, it was a great pleasure." Takao agreed, slowly turning his body in the direction of his cabin. "I hope to see you sometime soon, sir. Have a good night."

Just as he set off, heading for the deck, he heard steps behind his back and felt a hand on his wrist. He sighed indulgently, a light smirk on his lips.

"Tomorrow night. May we meet here again?" Midorima uttered with a heavy breath, hope and desperation resonating equally loudly in his voice.

"Of course, sir." Takao turned to face him. "My shift ends at nine o' clock. I'll remain in the vicinity of the bow."

The face of the taller all of a sudden seemed perplexed as if he couldn't believe the man would bother meeting him the next day. As if it was obvious that after their parting this night, they would never see each other again.

"I promise." The raven-haired spoke softly, slipping his hand to Midorima's palm to give it a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be there."

"Alright. Sleep well." The taller looked away yet again, and Takao could swear he was his cold, disinterested self again, just the way he was a few hours before, if not for the short, relieved squeeze of the hand that he softly imprinted on him before taking his leave. The raven-haired stared at his palm for a moment. His hands were cold, but the sensation left in them was burning with a most ardent fire. He smiled pressing the hand to his cheek, as he headed to his room. He thought of the bow of the ship. He would be there the next day. He would be there the day after. He would be there for as long as Midorima wished him to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, it's odd just finishing the chapter there. So much more is bound to happen in this fic and you can hardly tell where this is going just with the first chapter. :'D It's weird being the author sometimes and knowing everything that will happen.
> 
> I'm hoping to update this fic once a month? Something like that probably, since then I'll be able to continue it during winter break.
> 
> In the end, it'll probably end up being 50k+ words? I can't really tell, I'm bad at estimating. xD
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this first chapter, I know it's not particularly eventful or exciting but I hope you will follow the fic and leave me some feedback if you have any thoughts about the story so far. <3


End file.
